Together Forever
by EmoBunnyKait
Summary: Misaki moves to America and Usui moves to England thus separating the two for 12 years. Now they finally meet after their return in Japan and they are going to live together. ((Edited this summary for the 3rd time - - It still sucks... Whatever just read... xD))
1. Prologue

_**Heller! My name is EmoBunnyKait... But... You can just call me Kait. Anyways... I work with NeeyahTwins on her Maid-sama Fanfiction named Protecting what you don't know is your. Woo-hoo! xD**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid-sama... No mater how much I want to... :( Boo...**_

* * *

**~12 years ago~**

"Usui, do you want to go to the park and play?" 8 year old Misaki ran up to 9 year old Usui so happily at the end of the school day. He didn't notice her and he looked out the window sadly. Misaki poked Usui pulling him from his thoughts. When their eyes met Misaki noticed his sad eyes.

"Usui? Are you alright?" He stood up grabbing his back pack ignoring Misaki and started to leave but Misaki grabbed his hand.

"Wait! Tell me Usui! I really want to know!" Usui turned to look at her and pulled her into a really tight hug.

"Meet me at the park tomorrow at the park by the swing set. I'll tell you then." He let go of her and walked out of the room leaving a blushing Misaki standing alone in the empty classroom.

***NEXT DAY***

Misaki sat on the swing in the empty park. Soon Usui sat on the one next to her. They were quiet for a little bit but Usui broke the silence.

"Ayuzawa…" He trailed of scared of what to say. Misaki knew something was wrong because he only called her that during very serious matters.

"Ayuzawa, tomorrow I'm… I'm… I'm moving to Britain!" Misaki's eyes grew wide.

"Usui you can't! You can't leave Japan!" She jumps off the swing and runs in front of him on his. Her eyes began to water. "I refuse! You're not leaving and that's that!" She crossed her arms and stomped her foot. Usui looked ashamed even though he didn't need to be.

Usui grabbed Misaki and hug her tightly. "I promise, someday, I will be back. And then we will meet again and stay together forever we're best friends. Right?" Misaki nodded and hugged him back.

"You better keep your dumb promise Usui." They broke the hug and Misaki turned away from him. He smiled softly and tried to kiss his best friends cheek. Misaki turned to look at him and he accidently kissed her on the lips instead. Misaki's face turned red instantly. Usui pulled away from her and hid his now blushing cheeks.

"You ALIEN! You're such a pervert you know that! A perverted outer space alien!" Usui started to laugh a bit. Misaki calmed down and smiled. Then she began to laugh with him.

"I'm really going to miss you, Misaki." Usui looked at her.

"I'm going to miss you as well, Takumi…"

* * *

_**Kait: "Ugh... Sorry it's so god damn short guys. I wrote this before school and I was tired and-"**_

_**Misaki: "Yeah. Yeah. I understand."**_

_**Usui: "Don't you mean, 'WE' Misa-chan?"**_

_**Kait: "Oh hey Usui... :D" **_

_**Misaki: "USUI! WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE!?"**_

_**Usui: "I've been here the whole time. I wanted to see little Misa."**_

_**Misaki: "Gah! You pervert..."**_

_**Usui: "Ow.. hey! Stop hitting me..."**_

_**Misaki: "Not a chance!"**_

_**Kait: "OK well their busy doing. whatever that is... REVIEW! I might make the next chapter longer. NO promises! ;) See ya!**_


	2. We Meet Again

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN MAID-SAMA! Obviously... xD**

* * *

****MISAKI POV****

"All passengers, we have now landed in Japan. Please exit the plain in an orderly fashion and proceed to grab you luggage. Thanks for flying with Japan Airlines! Have a nice day." A tall girl with Raven hair and amber eyes sighed. This girl is me, Misaki Ayuzawa. 12 years ago I moved to America with my mother and sister. In fact a few months before we moved I had a best friend named Takumi Usui. Sadly, He moved to Britain. I suffered for a couple years without him. He was always there for me back then. I got over it after a while. Friends come and go.

I sighed as I remembered that blonde, green eyed pervert of a childhood friend. I grabbed my things and got off the plain. The airport was HUGE. I walk over to this floor to ceiling widows. It was night time. I leaned my back against the window, took out my phone, and called my mother.

"Hello?" I heard her answer.

"Hey mom I'm in Japan. I'm going to call a cab and hit a hotel for the night."

"Night? Oh yeah! I forgot about the time difference. But anyways Misaki, get a good night rest and I'll call soon!" And with that she hung up. I smiled softly. I stood up straight and my stomach growled I seen a hotdog place and wondered over. I order a hotdog and watched the people walking up and down the airport. I entered the crowd still eating and that's when I ran into something. Or, Someone.

Mustard got all over my shirt and I fell to the ground. I looked up at who I ran into. His suit had mustard on it as well but what I really noticed about him was his golden hair and emerald green eyes. I was frozen. I was stunned.

****Normal POV****

"Great! Look what you did to my suit." The man said with a tone proving he was irritated. Misaki rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Look what I did? You were the one who wasn't paying attention!" I tried to control my demon aura but some of it leaked out.

"This girl looks so familiar. But, why? Where have I seen her before?" Usui wondered as he looked at the girl in front of him with an emotionless face.

"This can't be him! You're seeing things Misaki! It is just another guy with blonde hair and green eyes! Ask him. If you're right, you're right. If your wrong, completely forget the idea that you might have found him." Misaki sighed. "Um. May I ask you something?" The man looked at her and nodded.

"A-Are you…. T-Takumi Usui?" The man's eyes widened and he quickly recovered.

"How did you know my name?" Misaki was shocked. SHE FOUND HIM! It is him! She hugged him tightly.

"You Perverted Outer Space Alien! I missed you so much!" Usui's eyes grew wide at the name as an old memory came across his mind.

****FLASH BACK****

"You ALIEN! You're such a pervert you know that! A perverted outer space alien!" This was the last day they seen each other. The day they kissed.

****FLASH BACK END****

"A-Ayuzawa?" Usui's face softened as he felt Misaki nod her head against him because she was still hugging him.

"Yeah." A tear fell from her eye and on his shirt. He smiled softly and hugged her back. "Usui Takumi. We meet again."

* * *

_**Kait: I know it's a little cheesy but…. Yeah, it sucks. I know.**_

_**Misaki: It doesn't suck…. Just one question.**_

_**Kait: Shoot.**_

_**Misaki: Why the hell did you make me cry?! I never cry!**_

_**Kait: Hey! It's not my fault I did this during school!**_

_**Usui: Why did you do this during school? **_

_**Kait: I didn't feel like working. -_- Is that a problem?**_

_**Usui: Review while Misaki and I give Kait here a very stern talking to.**_

_**Misaki: Right! You ready Usui?**_

_**Kait: What are you going to do to me?**_

_**Misaki: Oh nothing much. –Evil smile-**_

_**Kait: -runs- DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	3. A Place To Stay

_**Disclaimer: Please….. If I owned Maid-sama then I would NOT be writing this -_- So No…. I do not own this beautiful and amazing Anime/Manga known as Maid-sama :P**_

* * *

****Normal POV****

Misaki realized the position the two of them were in and broke it while blushing.

"Misa hasn't really changed in 12 years." He smiled. "Your hair is longer but you still got that crazy blush of yours." She crossed her arms and turned away.

"Well you haven't changed either. You're still a god damn pervert!" Usui smirked.

"Misa? What did I do that was so perverted?" Misaki ignored his question.

"You're an idiot you know that!" Usui moved closer to her.

"How so?" And of course Misaki blushed again.

"Y-You just are!" Shit hit him on the arm really hard on the shoulder. People around them began to stare.

"We track to much attention." Usui sighed as girls drooled over him and guys stare at Misaki. He was especially annoyed with the guys staring at Misaki.

Misaki nodded. "I guess so." She yawned.

"Are you tired?" Usui smiled at her. Misaki just looked at him weird.

"No, Usui. I just rode a plane for almost 12 hours and now it's almost 10:00 at night and I'm yawning." She said with a little sarcasm. "What do you think?" She smiled.

"Aw Misa is so mean!" He said with a smirk. "You know what; you can rest at my place. It's not too far from here." _**((The Airport :P Just saying to refresh some memories! xD))**_

"No thanks Usui. I'm just going to get a hotel room for a few days until I get an apartment."

"Done! You have one now!" Usui smirked. Misaki had a confused look on her face.

"What the hell are you talking about Idiot?"

"Well. You're going to live with me silly."

"I refuse."

"You have no choice. It's an order. An order from, your master. My sweet little maid." Her demon aura leaked out of her. She tried to punch him but he just grabbed her wrist before it could reach him. Misaki sighed and pulled her arm away from him.

"You're such a pervert. You know that?" Usui smiled brightly.

"Yeah I know." Then they left the airport together.

* * *

_**Misaki: "Whew! Finally! We're out of that god damn airport! It was getting crowded in there."**_

_**Kait: "Yeah… I know… I'm sorry…" –Yawn-**_

_**Usui: "Were you up all night writing this?"**_

_**Kait: "No… In fact… **_ _**I was up all night running from you two! That's why I was a day late to update!"**_

_**Misaki: "Maybe next time you should do your work in school instead of write this damn story!"**_

_**Usui: "Hey, Kait? When did you write this chapter?"**_

_**Kait: "Well…. Umm…. SEE YA!" –Runs-**_

_**Misaki: "School?"**_

_**Usui: -Nods- "School. Should we chase after her?"**_

_**Misaki: "Na… I want to see how long it takes her to realize we aren't chasing after her."**_

_**Usui: "Misa-chan is so evil. I Like." –Smirks-**_

_**Misaki: -Evil glare- "Pervert! Now Review while I beat up this pervert! Oh and Kait mentioned something about a chapter of Usui and I as little kids!"**_

_**Usui: "Yup! Now bye readers! :3"**_

* * *

_****((Next Chapter: Easter as Kids!))****_


	4. A kiss On the arm?

**_Me: "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! I…di…ot…. I am such a god damn idiot."_**

**_Misaki: "Now, why do you say that?"_**

**_Me: "I really need to stop saying promises that I can't keep."_**

**_Usui: "Promise? What promise?"_**

**_Me: "The one about me writing a special chapter for Easter with you and Misa as kids."_**

**_Usui: "Aw don't worry. You were busy and what the heck. You were on spring break. I'm sure the readers will understand."_**

**_Me: "I feel better. Thanks Usui."_**

**_Misaki: "Good. By the way. I'm saying the DISCLAIMER this time!" :D _**

**_Usui: "Kait doesn't own maid-sama. To slow Misa!" xD_**

**_Misaki: "DAMN IT!"_**

* * *

**~At Usui's Apartment~**

"Welcome to my humble home." Usui said as he opened the door and stepped out of the way for Misaki to enter. When she walked in she was shocked. All she seen in the living room was a couch and a coffee table.

"Uh did you just move in?" She walked in further and Usui shut the door.

"Nope. I lived here for the past year and a half." She looked at him confused.

"Really? There's nothing in here."

"Yup, oh and by the way. The bedroom is down that hallway to your right. Just set your stuff in there and I'll start cooking dinner." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

_"Well at least he has a bed." _She thought to herself and she walked to the room. She opened the door and walked to the bed and set her bags on it. She seen something out of the corner of her eye and turned to look at a picture on a night stand. Her eyes widened but then softened. She grabbed the picture and sat on the bed. "Wow. You really did miss me huh?"

"Yes I did." Usui stood in the doorway of the room and scared the hell out of her.

"USUI!? You scared the hell out of me!" She yelled setting the picture down gently.

"I'm sorry but anyway, dinner's done." Misaki nodded and followed him out to the living room. He sat on the couch and she sat beside him. The food sat on the coffee table in front of him and they ate in silence. Misaki broke the silence when she was done eating.

"Ah… That was filling!" She said as she set her bowl down and she patted her stomach. "Plane food is nasty and you ruined my hotdog when you ran into me and stained my shirt at the airport."

"Excuse me but I believe Misa was the one ran into me and stained my shirt. Not the other way around." He smirked. Misaki was defeated.

"Sorry." Usui was shocked at her sudden change in attitude.

"What is Misa sorry for?"

"Ruining your shirt."

"Would Misa Like to wash it for me? If so, I could strip down naked and give you my entire suit to wash." He smirked again.

"PERVERT!" Misaki wacked him on the arm HARD.

"Ow. Why did you hit me?" Usui faked the pain. "It hurts badly. Can Misa kiss it like she did when we were little?" At that moment Misaki had a flashback.

****FLASHBACK****

_"OW. Misa! Why did you hit me?" Said small Usui rubbing his cheek._

_"Huh? Did I really hurt you that bad?" Usui nodded._

_"Yes." _

_"I'm sorry." Misaki leaned over and kissed his cheek she hit. "There, better?"_

_"Misa is like a doctor. I feel all better now." They both sat there and giggled._

****END FLASHBACK****

Misaki looked at Usui's puppy dog eyes. "Are you serious?" Usui just nodded. "Fine." She leaned over and kissed him on the arm where she hit him and of course, her face, turned red. "Better?"

"A lot better." He smiled softly. Misaki yawned.

"I'm beat. I'm going to bed." She got up and walked to the room leaving Usui all alone. He sighed and smiled as he lies down.

"Misa is still so cute." And with those last words of the night, he fell asleep.

* * *

**_Sorry for my late update and not writing the special chapter Dx Anyway, I had spring break and enjoyed it to the fullest! ^.^ Bye-Bye for now :P_**

**_P.S Thanks for the reviews!_**


	5. READ THIS! AUTHORS NOTE!

**My dear readers,**

**I am very sorry it is taking me forever to write the new chapter. I am having a very bad writers block. I just don't know why. So I beg and I plead for suggestions and Ideas. How about I make this into a contest just like my dear friend NeeyahTwins? The winner will get a BIG thank you and will be announced in my next chapter. Maybe, JUST MAYBE, I will put you into the story as well. ^.^ Please review or PM me your Ideas/Suggestions. I know for sure that I want the next chapter to be Misaki and Usui on a date. :P The contest is on! :D**

** ~Kait**


End file.
